Nechzehrer
by xjadedjoy
Summary: If there's one person Claire trusts, it's certainly the first person to ever enter her convoy, the bubbly and happy K-Mart, but what if she's holding a deep secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nechzehrer - look it up, you'll get more detailing of the story.  
><strong>Writers:<strong> xjadedjoy and a friend. Please note it was her idea, I just contribute stories.  
>We put this together, after her mention of K-Mart's undying loyalty to Claire, so we put a twist on things and came up with this.<br>**Pairing**: K-Mart/Claire

-  
>Another night rose and fell, with questions but no avail to acquire answers. Light descended upon the dark, stealing away the grasp of shadow. Another sleepless night, a seemingly endless wander would soon meet its end. Dangerous as it was, K-Mart seemed to hold no regard for what now plagued the world. She reacted like one would expect if attacked, but in her eyes would reveal her fear to be false. Her bond with the others remained strong, still adored by those around her. Her appetite always seemed relinquished, never once had she taken food from the storage, or even asked for food. Most would never pay attention to such things, seeing as how charming the girl could be; one would never second guess her sweet features with kind eyes. Yet in her eyes, reflected a sorrow she never spoke of. A deceit that many went unaware of. She stepped lightly when she performed her usual tasks, obviously being careful to preserve herself. No matter how deep in thought Claire or any would get, nobody knew the secrets this girl was hiding.<p>

Her fingertips played with the gloves she never took off, pulling the ends to their limits to conceal her wrists. She had spoken of scars from the past, scars she was ashamed of. Most believed they were scars of an attempted suicide, to avoid the ravenous undead that had closed in on her. As she walked the sea of sand, her mind flashed with memory; memories of the day Claire and the others had found her. She had hid herself in a darkened office in the back of the store, holding her head and mumbling incoherently. Her wrists were bandaged, stained with blood as she cried endlessly. When Claire had touched her shoulder, K-Mart's body grew still. Her eyes snapped open, and for an instant, Claire swore the girl's eyes had been a pale gold before shifting to their usual color. Claire had brushed it off as a reflection of the light, yet in the back of her mind, she knew what she saw. This made K-Mart somewhat nervous to think about, if Claire truly did remember that day, that moment, what would she think?

The temporary base camp finally came into view. Her constant itch upon her wrists had bugged her once more. She rubbed her wrists gently, trying to ease the discomfort and avoid peeling at her already torn flesh. It was only the other day when Claire asked to check her wrists, to see if they had fully healed. K-Mart's reaction seemed to startle her, she hit a sudden panic, pulling away and insisting that she's fine. She remembered Claire stating, "Fine, but if they start bleeding again...let me know." K-Mart's eyes had then lowered, touching her wrists with sorrow in her stare, "Trust me...they wont..." She could tell by Claire's expression, she caught the deeper meaning to what she had said. Claire seemed to be the only one growing closer and closer to discovering her secrets. This brought such fear to her heart, what if they rejected her? What if she is never seen the same way again. For a moment, she paused, just yards away from camp; looking to the dimming fire pit, and the quiet mumble of sleeping people. Something urged her to flee, to get as far away from them as possible. A voice in her mind, saying they would never accept her.

K-Mart took her usual seat by the fire, poking at the dying flames with a small stick. Claire always seemed to be awake around this time, so she made it a habit to always return before everybody else awoke. She lifted the bands of her gloves, tracing her fingertips along the wounds they concealed. Wounds that never bled, yet never healed. A horrid, deep gash in both wrists that never went away. A single tear fell from her eye, falling into her wound, making her hiss lightly in sudden jolting pain; holding her wrist to ease that sudden shock. Within moments, the pain subsided, and she covered her wounds once more; awaiting the others to wake, and take new word from Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

"You better be back, asshole." Claire whispered, without a single ounce of anger or hate, but just pure love... with sarcasm into Chris' shoulder and the older man laughed. She pulled away, Claire smiling up at him. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead. Even for a large, muscular brute, he was incredibly soft. She's pretty sure it's just around her, though, he'll give their mother the hardest of times.

"You know I'll be back. Eventually." The strawberry-blonde could feel the lump in her throat, extremely painful because she was holding back the sob that wanted to erupt. She never did get along with her parents, he's the best thing in her life. Except, that was a few years ago and every morning, it's something she wakes up thinking about. Getting caught in Raccoon City because all she could focus on was finding her older brother.

There was absolutely no hope; she was lost in a savage world, by herself. Driving through the city in a SUV that she strapped bars to, she was hungry and running low on everything. Driving by the outskirts of the next large town, she's hoping she'd find one store standing alone and low and behold, it was a K-Mart. Who would of ever, ever thought that the store would be her sigh of relief. She had to have shot down six zombies, closing the backroom door to take a breath before charging, again when she came upon the younger blonde. Now, speaking figuratively, when she thought everyone around her was dead, the breathing, young girl literally took her breath from her throat and she had to have waited a good 10 seconds, before slowly approaching her. Her eyes widened when she saw the pure gold, but she wasn't about to walk away from the girl. This girl had to be alright - not only for herself - but for Claire, too. Claire needed somebody.

The older woman probably wouldn't get sleep each night, if it weren't for the busy day, making sure everyone was on track, no one was going crazy, no one was stealing supplies. It's happened before. What is it with people? Even in the end of the world, people still want to be selfish. She's quite positive she'd be insane, by now, if it wasn't for K-Mart. She still, even after all this time, has an obsession with finding her brother. What will happen when she does? What if he's dead? Why would she want to find something like that? It's still beyond her and she doesn't dare question it. She may still want her brother, but as long as she has the younger blonde by her side, everything will be alright.

She rubbed her eyes, numberous times, taking a deep breath, the night warmer then usual, sweat permeating on the back of her neck where her hair lay across it. She rolled her shoulders and neck, a few joints popping, before she slung off the jacket she was wearing, leaving it on the driver's side seat and shutting the door behind her. They've been in this area for a few days, it's about time they head out, but she's positive at least a half an hour wouldn't help, give everyone time to sleep, while she has time to relax - well, in this era, relaxing means not running around shouting orders and making sure everyone's find.

Her steps were light, watching the back of pure blonde hair, before a small smile curled up her lips, delicately and she stepped over the log K-Mart was residing on to sit next to the girl, her back against it and her butt sinking into the sand, before she scooted forward, so she could lean back, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were staring at the clear sky that was starting to get light. "We need to get moving, again." She whispered, softly, her eyes turning to the side of the girl's face. 


End file.
